Baby carriers are popular for carrying babies close to the person wearing the baby carrier, usually the mother or father of the baby. In cold weather, there is a need to protect the baby from the cold. One popular solution is to simply wear the baby carrier under a jacket, with or without a jacket extender. This causes problems as unzipping the jacket to evacuate heat, for example when walking, causes the baby to be exposed to the cold. Another solution consists in wearing the baby carrier over a jacket and to cover the baby carrier with a warm carrier cover. However, this causes loss of the direct contact between the baby and the person wearing the baby carrier, such contact being one of the reasons to use the baby carrier in the first place.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved baby carrier cover. It is a general objective of the present invention to provide such an improved baby carrier cover.